Shugo Chara And the Chara Christmas! Part 1
by kittystar437
Summary: T rating just in case-- It's Chara Christmas!
1. Chapter 1: It's Chara Time!

Shugo Chara and the Chara Christmas! Part 1

"Amu-chi!!!" yelled Yaya, running across the school courtyard.

"Yaya! What are you doing?" asked Amu as Yaya grabbed her arm.

"We're making our Christmas List-dechu!" answered Yaya's chara, Pepe, arms folded.

"Amu-chi, will you help us with our lists? Yaya wants some really good presents!" squealed Yaya, thoughts of bunnies, dolls, and lots of candies swirling around in her head.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt-"

"Yosha! Amu-chi's helping us with our Christmas lists! Pepe, let's go find some pens and paper!" yelped Yaya as she and Pepe dashed into the school.

"Christmas? I love Christmas! It makes everyone so happy!" giggled Suu, popping out from behind Amu's shoulder.

"All of the decorations during Christmas are so artistic!" added Miki, clutching her sketchpad.

"And don't forget the presents! P-R-E-S-E-N-T-S! Presents!" cheered Ran, shaking her pom-poms wildly.

"Whoa, calm down a little you guys," said Amu, walking towards the Royal Garden.

"Demo, Amu," replied Miki, "it's Christmas! Aren't you excited too?"

"Of course I am! But…" quipped Amu.

"What's the matter Amu?" asked Suu softly.

"None of my Christmas wishes have ever come true," said Amu, hanging her head sadly.

"Cheer up Amu-chan! There's always this year!" interjected Ran cheerily.

"Yeah! This year, and the next year!" added Miki.

"Christmas is always a happy season," said Suu in her soft yet happy voice.

Meanwhile, Yoru hid behind a nearby tree and listened to Amu, Ran, Miki and Suu's conversation. After they finished and went to the Royal Garden, he floated as quickly as he could up another tree to find Ikuto.

"Ikuto, Ikuto ~nya!" yelled Yoru, when he found Ikuto.

Ikuto was lounging in the tree with his violin, and was about to take a quick nap or harass Amu if she came by.

"What, Yoru?" he said, looking at his white violin case.

"I just heard that Amu's never had her Christmas wish come true ~nya! We should prank her ~nya!" meowed Yoru excitedly.

"Maybe…" said Ikuto, "or maybe something else could be done…"

**IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT HANGING PLEASE RATE/COMMENT!!! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Kiseki's Troubles

Shugo Chara and the Chara Christmas! Part 2

When we left off – Ikuto was deciding what to do about Amu's never having her Christmas wish come true!!! Will it be him * gasp * showing his softie side (if he has one…)??? Or will he just end up harassing her again? (Probably harassing…) Anyways, It's Chara Christmas Time!!!

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: The Chara Christmas will come out at the longest, once a week from now on. I have a LOT of homework.

"Amu-chan, you're late," said Rima, sipping her cup of tea daintily.

"Kusukusu!" giggled Rima's chara, Kusukusu from behind her shoulder.

"Ah, Amu-chan! You're here! I'm so glad!" Tadase blushed as he stood up in his seat. Nagihiko, and Rima stared. "Um… I'm glad because we… um… have a lot of paperwork!" said Tadase, blushing harder.

"Welcome Loyal Subjects! Now please assemble for a meeting in our Castle!" yelled Kiseki, popping out from behind Tadase's shoulder.

"Oh it's Kiseki…" chirped Ran, "okay Kusukusu, I think I've got this… 1, 2, 3, BALA-BALANCE!"

"Miki, what are you sketching?" asked Suu sweetly.

"Uah!!! N-nothing, Suu… you scared me, that's all."

"Oh, it's a sketch of Kiseki! You're such a good artist Miki, it looks just like him!"

"No, I drew the crown and cape off by a few centimeters. Nothing can really be as perfect… I mean as difficult to draw correctly as Ki… I mean a crown and cape!"

"Is that a drawing of me? I shall proclaim it my Royal Portrait! Now, all Guardian Chara's assemble for a meeting in the Castle!" boomed Kiseki, his cape blowing in the wind from Nagihiko's waving notebook.

"To the dollhouse-dechu!" said Pepe, pointing to a pink dollhouse in the Royal Garden.

"It's not a dollhouse, it's a castle!" said Kiseki angrily.

"It's a dollhouse-dechu!" replied Pepe stubbornly.

"Who thinks it's a dollhouse?" asked Kiseki to Kusukusu, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Pepe. All of the chara's raised their hands except for Miki.

"Fine. It's a dollhouse…" grumbled Kiseki as he floated into some nearby bushes to sulk.

"What a lonely king, I feel sorry for Kiseki," said Suu kindly.

"He deserved it-dechu," countered Pepe, crossing her arms defiantly.

"But Kiseki has a lot of work to do…" quipped Miki.

"No-dechu! He just orders us around –dechu!" yelped Pepe, going into a toddler tantrum.

"Miki, never try to argue with a baby, you can never change their minds!" chirped Ran, waving her pom-poms as Kusukusu taught her BALA-BALANCE.

After the Guardians finished the day at the Royal Garden, Yaya proposed an idea ---

"Hey, everyone, why don't we all have a Guardian's Sleepover? It's almost Christmas, so it'd be a Christmas Sleepover Party!" yelped Yaya, jumping up and down.

"I think it'd be a great idea Yaya-san. The thing is, where will we have the sleepover? Five people and eight Charas is a lot," asked Nagihiko.

"I could host it at one of my houses that's next to a ski resort," replied Rima, Kusukusu floating around.

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow we'll all go after school!" yelled Yaya excitedly.

"Rima," whispered Kusukusu, "I have an idea for a prank…"


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello all Shugo Chara: Chara Christmas fans!!!   

Sorry for the huge wait for the second chapter….

I had some big school projects/papers and a cold. 

BUT NOW I'M BACK!!!

So keep on reading!!!

Then waiting…

And then reading some more!!!

And then maybe waiting a bit…

Anyways, the times I'm going to release the new chapters will be pretty irregular so…

YOU

YES YOU

MUST RATE AND COMMENT (no unkind stuff please)

SO THAT I

WILL GET SUPER MOTIVATED

TO RELEASE THE NEXT CHAPTER(S)!!!

Thx a lot~ 


End file.
